


Assexual

by nywphadora



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexuality, Asexuality Spectrum, Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:34:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23746144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nywphadora/pseuds/nywphadora
Summary: Lily Evans tinha algo a contar às suas amigas.





	Assexual

— Eu sou assexual. Isso quer dizer que eu não sinto atração sexual, mas nem todos os assexuais são assim, alguns sentem um grau variado de atração. Atração sexual é o desejo sexual direcionado a uma pessoa. Ou seja, eu sinto desejo, mais especificamente toda vez que a menstruação desce, mas são os hormônios, não é por outra pessoa. Isso não quer dizer que eu não vou me envolver em um relacionamento, que eu não sinta atração romântica por alguém ou que eu não vá transar algum dia. No momento, eu estou sex repulsed, o que significa que eu tenho repulsa a ideia do sexo, mas na maior parte eu sou neutra. Alguma pergunta?

Ao ver a expressão no rosto das amigas, Lily pensou que podia ter deixado a parte da repulsão de fora da sua explicação.

— Você gosta do quê? — perguntou Dorcas, confusa.

— Você se refere a atração romântica ou estética? — ela deu um sorriso meio amarelo.

— Romântica, Lily — Marlene, que estava quieta até então, respondeu por ela.

— Eu não sei. Eu acho que sou heterorromântica, mas eu não sei se já me apaixonei, ou foi só um squish... — a última parte ela murmurou consigo mesma.

— Você vai precisar nos explicar melhor para entendermos — disse Alice — São muitos termos dos quais nunca ouvimos falar.

— Eu sei! — ela exclamou, sentando-se ao lado dela na cama — Você não sabe como eu me senti quando descobri... E todos os dias eu descubro algo novo! Isso é simplesmente... extraordinário! As pessoas são tão complexas!

Mary riu de seu entusiasmo.

— Como você descobriu que era... — Emmeline começou.

— Assexual — completou Lily — Por favor, não me chamem de assexuada. Isso é muito ofensivo! A palavra "assexuado" se refere a seres que se reproduzem por reprodução assexuada, ou que não tem órgãos genitais. Além do mais, o sufixo "ado" se refere à forma verbal particípio, que remete a posse, dando a entender que assexuais são assexuadas por possuírem algum transtorno, que seria a assexualidade.

Ela esqueceu de responder à pergunta da amiga.

— Vocês sabem que ela vai nos dar aulas e mais aulas sobre isso, não é? — Marlene perguntou retoricamente.

— Seria mais fácil se eu fosse bissexual porque aí as pessoas já saberiam o significado — ela disse.

— Tive uma ideia. Por que você não anota tudo o que precisamos saber sobre a sua sexualidade? Assim você não se perde em devaneios e ninguém fica confuso.

Mary apontou o dedo para Dorcas, concordando com sua proposta.

— Tá bem, eu posso fazer isso — Lily concordou.

— Então nós nos falamos depois — Alice levantou-se da cama, parecendo pensativa — Preciso falar com Frank.

Era dia de passeio a Hogsmeade.

Todas logo se despediram também para irem aos seus respectivos encontros e grupos.

Certo, não tinha sido ruim. Elas demonstraram interesse em saber mais. Lily podia considerar aquilo uma vitória.

— Então... Assexual, hum? — Marlene ainda estava no quarto, jogada na sua cama.

Ela era a pessoa que tinha mais medo de contar sobre aquilo.

— É, você sabe, o mundo não gira em torno de sexo — disse Lily.

— Você sabe, assexuais sex positive ainda são assexuais. E eles podem gostar de sexo tanto quanto allos, apesar de não serem.

Quase sentiu o queixo cair no chão.

Ela não tinha usado o termo allossexual.

— Como você...? — perguntou.

Marlene deu um sorriso para ela.

— Oras, o que você acha? Eu sou do espectro.

Lily sentou-se na cama da amiga.

— Você nunca disse nada — ela disse.

— Não sou do tipo que reúne uma comitiva — a castanha deu de ombros.

— É do tipo que procura por rótulos mais específicos?

Marlene sorriu de novo pra ela.

— Você tá louca pra saber, não é? — ela ajeitou-se na cama — Eu me identifico mais como a-flux, sabe, flutuando entre allo e ace.

— Me desculpe, eu nunca pensei que você...

Não completou a frase, mas foi compreendida da mesma forma.

— Sexualidade não tem rosto. Eu não te julgo porque você como sex repulsed sofre uma opressão que eu não sofro, mas ser sex positive não torna as pessoas menos assexuais.

Ficou em silêncio, enquanto a amiga levantava-se da cama e ia até o espelho do quarto.

Ela nem percebia que agia daquela forma.

— Então sem piadas com bolos? — Lily perguntou.

Marlene gargalhou.

— É a sua obrigação moral fazer piadas com bolos — ela retrucou — Ei! Eu quero testar o nível das suas piadas. Você não pode ser assexual e não contar piadas ruins.


End file.
